Soulmates never die
by Danna-O
Summary: Paciencia, pronto tendrá edad para ser rival de Itachi, su hermano. Y así recuperar lo que siempre supo que era de su propiedad. -ItaSaso/SasuSaso-
1. Prólogo

**Yo y mis triángulos amorosos, haha. Siempre quise escribir un ItaSasoSasu, que de sólo pensar en ellos me muero (?) Ojalá a más de alguno/a de aquí le gusten o interesen las parejas :3**

**Aclaro: _Sasuke no es uke_****y que las ****personalidades de algunos podrían ser un poco llevados a mi idea.**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Un chico de cabellos rojizos entró a la casa Uchiha, una leve fragancia a canela se dispersó con ayuda del viento llamando la atención del menor de los hermanos._

—_Sasori. __—__El aludido sonrió al oír su nombre en un susurro. Los padres del Uchiha mayor estaban en el comedor, el pelinegro aprovechando la ocasión para acercarse al más bajo y besarlo, sin siquiera sospechar de su hermano menor quien siempre observaba escondido en el pasillo.__—__Me alegro de que estés aquí. __—__Confesó Itachi mientras acariciaba el rostro del pelirrojo.__—__¿Te quedarás hasta mañana?_

—_Si tus padres están de acuerdo... __—__Dijo Sasori siendo víctima de un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas._

—_Claro que sí. Nuestras familias son amigas, no habrá problemas. __—__Itachi lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo al salón pero antes de avanzar fue detenido por Sasori quien lo besó de nuevo. _

—_Feliz cumpleaños, Uchiha. _

_El Uchiha esbozó una media sonrisa divertida y terminó por llevarse al mayor para iniciar la celebración._

Ha pasado mucho desde aquello. Itachi y Sasori seguían juntos a pesar de cualquier pelea que tuvieran, la diferencia en edad era mucha pero el pelirrojo aparentaba menos, aún así las personalidades chocaban y se atraían de igual manera. El Akasuna acababa de cumplir 21 años, Itachi hace un tiempo cumplió 18 y ahí estaba él, el único menor de edad en la fiesta como si sobrara, como si su invitación hubiera sido obligada.

Sasuke estaba sentado en un sillón del salón miraba el paisaje de noche por la ventana. No se sentía mal, incluso en el fondo estaba feliz. No le gustaría perderse ningún cumpleaños del pelirrojo.

—¿Estás bien, Sasuke? —Sasori se acercó algo preocupado al verlo tan excluido de la fiesta.

—Si, me gusta el ambiente de ésta aldea. Es tranquila.

—Podrías ir a comer, hay de mucha variedad.

—Sasori...

—¿Si?

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Dijo el pelinegro haciendole entrega de un regalo.

—Gracias Sasuke.

Le encantaba cómo pronunciaba su nombre o que simplemente se dirigiera hacia su persona, porque cuando Sasori estaba cerca de Itachi él se volvía invisible. Tampoco podía quejarse mucho, sólo era el hermano de su novio. No recibiría la misma atención que el mayor, claramente.

Y por otro lado, la verdadera tortura comenzaba en la noche...

—No hagas tanto ruido. —Ésa voz era la de Itachi.

—Deja de tocarme donde no debes, pendejo. —Sasori regañó al menor. Nuevamente reinó el silencio, estaba por cerrar los ojos cuando un ruido le sobresaltó.—Ahh... hm... —El gemido interrumpido en un intento de que no se oyera tan alto.—Mi-mierda, Itachi.

Escuchar al pelirrojo de ese modo le enfurecía, sobre todo si su hermano era el responsable de esos sonidos. Suspiró resignado, nunca en su vida podría provocar lo mismo que Itachi en Sasori; llevaban años en relación, no había oportunidad.

A él le gustaba Sasori.

Lo amaba e Itachi no se lo merecía.

—¿Por qué me muerdes? —Reía el Uchiha mayor, su voz más ronca de lo normal.—Eres adorable...

—Cállate... —Su queja fue reemplazada por una exclamación contenida.

—Qué erótico. —Comentó Itachi mirando al pelirrojo con ternura.—Inconscientemente te has vuelto más apasionado, Saso-chan. Reaccionas con sólo tocarte aquí... —Sasuke frunció el ceño, quizás Itachi sabía que él podía escucharlo todo pero aún así disfrutaba de presumir.—Tus caderas buscan más contactos como éste.

—Muérete, Itachi. —Maldijo el Uchiha menor, la rabia consumiendo y apoderándose de su alma al tener que soportar 9 años seguidos. Le daba naúseas la cercanía que tuvieron siempre desde muy chicos, convirtiéndose en los mejores e inseparables amigos y el en un ser invisible para ambos.

* * *

**Haré que entre los hermanos corra sangre, muahah (?)**

**Le tomaron la idea al fic? ;o;**

**Bueno msdjf nos vemos~~**


	2. La mirada fija en el fuego

**Bueno, es una tontera mía pero respondo review de ésta manera ~**

**TheLoveIsArt, la pareja SasuSaso la formé cuando jugaba el storm 3, usé a Sasori contra Sasuke, fue raro pero desde ahí comencé a pensar en ésa pareja y justamente el poco sentido que tenía XD. (Y sobre lo primero, creo que ya arreglé el orden de los personajes) ¡Y claro! También lo hice por mi gusto al ItaSaso, tenía que agregarlo :c**

* * *

Itachi se encontraba preocupado por su hermano menor quien de muy temprano había partido. Sasuke no era como el resto que formaban equipo y se cuidaban las espaldas, su hermanito trabajaba en solitario. Aunque fuera dos rangos menor que él -lo que cambiaba la clasificación de las misiones- de todos modos no podía quitarse esa horrible sensación en su pecho.

Eso y sumando que Sasori también fue asignado a un trabajo fuera de la aldea. ¡Doble preocupación! Sabía lo implacable que era el pelirrojo en combate, podría tener algunas bajas en físico pero sin duda la inteligencia ganaba al ser un creador de estrategias efectivas en poco tiempo.

Escuchó el ruido de una ventana cerrándose de golpe, a los pocos minutos su hermano apareció por el pasillo con su vestimenta especial en malas condiciones y su máscara trizada de un lado.

—¿Qué te ocurrió? —Itachi habló pero luego se fue en busca del botiquín en vista que el menor no le respondería.—Sígueme, curaré tus heridas.

—No quiero.

—Sasuke deja de comportarte como un crío y ven. —Suspiró; Sasuke ya no estaba en el lugar.

Una vez encerrado en su habitación se recostó en la comodidad de la cama, cerró sus ojos a la misma vez que una sonrisa aparecía en sus labios. Lo había visto; a Akasuna no Sasori.

_Por la tarde cuando recién el sol comenzaba a ocultarse dio por finalizado su encargo, detuvo su carrera quedándose de pie en la rama del árbol más alto para admirar de mejor manera el atardecer mezclándose con lo verde del bosque._

_Y mirando al suelo, sus ojos encontraron una cabellera de un llamativo color rojo y al poseedor moverse ágil entre las ramas de los árboles con rapidez hasta que desapareció de su vista. Unos 3 hombres más pasaron tomando el mismo camino del Akasuna._

_Quizás por eso fue que no se percató de su presencia..._

_Estuvo tentado a aniquilar a esos sujetos, pero conociendo al pelirrojo sabía que ya contaba con un plan para deshacerse de ellos y probablemente se molestaría con él si interfería en sus peleas. Dio media vuelta, decidiendo ponerse en marcha; se encontraba en el bosque un poco más allá de la aldea de la Arena, lo cual le tomaría un buen tiempo volver a casa "temprano"_

Ahora que los recuerdos le estaban invadiendo su cabeza, y todos de aquel pelirrojo; ¿cómo empezó todo?

Ah, si...

_Cada año los Uchiha viajaban a distintas aldeas, visitando a viejos clanes amigos. Ése año tocaba esa aldea escondida entre los desiertos y grandes paredes de sólidas rocas. Itachi y él no tenían nada que ver en los asuntos de sus padres; los mayores, así que siempre salían a una plaza cercana a la casa la cual tenía variedad de juegos para niños. El Uchiha mayor solía acompañarle en alguna u otra ocasión pero generalmente iba por su propia cuenta._

_Era muy tímido y no se veía capaz de hacer nuevos amigos; se conformaba con jugar solo._

_Sasori apareció un día domingo. No jugaba, él prestaba ayuda a los más pequeños, les entretenía o los auxiliaba cuando se hacían daño. El chico de cabello rojo conversaba con las mujeres madres de ésos niños, parecía poder hablar fluidamente y sin complicaciones._

_A veces iba temprano y él estaba ahí. Recordó encantarle ir cuando el sol brillaba intensamente sólo porque podía admirar mejor esos hermosos ojos color miel._

Y como en cada recuerdo siempre existía uno que jamás deseó vivir.

_—Hola. —Saludó Sasori, la curiosidad invadiéndole desde que se fijó en el chico de extrañas marcas bajo los ojos._

_—Hola. —Contestó aquel muchacho con una sonrisa amigable.—Soy Itachi Uchiha y él es mi hermano menor, Sasuke. —El aludido resopló._

_—Sé presentarme... —Se quejó infantilmente._

_—Yo soy Akasuna no Sasori, un gusto. —Sonreía. El pequeño de polera azul le miraba atentamente desde abajo con su boca ligeramente abierta, se sentía incómodo pero decidió restarle importancia al asunto... Itachi le ofreció su helado.—Uhm... gracias._

_—No es nada. —Concedió el pelinegro fijando su atención en el extraño juguete que traía el más bajo en su mano, apretándolo con fuerza.—Se le ha soltado la cabeza... —Murmuró preocupado. Sasori aflojó un poco el agarre a su muñeco para poder examinar su estado actual; era verdad.—Espera, puedo arreglarlo. —Tomando del juguete acomodó distintos lugares y finalmente enderezó la cabeza de la marioneta. Se lo estaba entregando de vuelta al ojimiel cuando un golpe hizo volar al muñeco lejos de ellos.—¿Sasuke?_

_—¡¿Pero qué te ocurre?! —Sasori con rabia fue a recoger su preciada marioneta en miniatura._

_El menor se veía sorprendido ante la reacción del pelirrojo.—L-Lo lamento... yo... —Tartamudeaba preso de los nervios. Observó la mano de su hermano tornándose algo colorada debido al golpe y luego a Sasori que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada_.

El odio a Itachi nuevamente apareció. ¡Vaya que recordaba con precisión ése momento! La angustia al recibir la mirada de Sasori, el pelirrojo que llevaba días observando, queriendo que éste se acercara a él; tal y como lo hacía con los otros niños.

Actualmente no se arrepentía de aquel ligero golpe, y le encantaría volver a repetirlo unas cuantas veces más.

Se odió a sí mismo; Itachi le había podido hablar sin problemas el mismo día que lo conoció. Pero no podía culparse... era pequeño de pensamientos muy inocentes y con suerte sabía el significado de gustar o amar. Y también, Sasori jamás habría pensando en fijarse en alguien. Itachi tuvo la suerte de ser su amigo primero, oportunidad que había perdido al ser _menor_ por _cinco años_.

* * *

**Me concentré más en el pasado, también tratar de reflejar un poco los sentimientos (?)**

******La historia sigue por el comentario que recibí aquí y el de otras personas que comentaron en Amor-Yaoi :3**

******Saludos ~~**


	3. El miedo entumece la acción

**TheLoveIsArt, supongo que tendrá relación con lo sensuales que se ven (?) -el mencionar el juego es como... darles un merecido crédito- Oh, si! Se me había olvidado ese detalle cuando trabajas en equipo y el mismo día que dejaste el review me puse a jugar de nuevo, para babear por la pareja cof o triángulo amoroso cof. Nah, no te preocupes, por lo menos yo no puedo hablar de eso con cualquier persona ;o; (?) Y Sasuke es torturable! bueno, quizás antes... porque ahora está dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto owo yaya, me dejo de spoiler.**

**Tengo 99 views, lo cual se me hace bastante extraño :c **

* * *

Muchas veces pensó en matar.

Pero la idea era bastante estúpida y arriesgada. ¿Entonces qué hacía en la habitación de su hermano mayor con un arma en mano? La misma situación se repitió otras veces, el cuchillo nunca llegaría a hundirse en la piel de Itachi, nunca vería brotar sangre de la herida que planeaba causar, sin importar lo que tan profundos fueran sus sentimientos por Sasori, ni la cantidad de hombres muertos bajo su espada porque si se trataba de eso no debería experimentar dificultades.

_Según la ficha de Sasuke, existió un cambio a partir de la muerte de sus padres, la personalidad en desarrollo como cualquier niño de 8 años se detuvo y el Uchiha menor terminó por cerrarse a todos, incluyendo a su propio hermano. Lo cual no era una gran sorpresa, Sasuke desde antes del accidente que le era indiferente cualquier cosa que tuviera relación con Itachi._

_Si su hermano muriera, no se creía que le afectara en mucho._

_—¿Y qué te gusta hacer, Sasuke? —Preguntó la mujer, acomodándose en la silla._

_El pelinegro gruñó, dando a conocer su molestia al tener que hablar con la señora por obligación.—Me gusta ir a la aldea de la Arena._

_—¿Si? ¿Tienes más amigos?_

_—No. —Los ojos de Sasuke se desviaron al montón de peluches en un estante._

_—¿Te encantaría vivir en la Arena?_

_—Si._

_—¿Qué tiene de distinto con esta aldea? —La mujer suspiró echando un rápido vistazo al reloj de su muñeca. Anotó su impresión ante las respuestas del pelinegro en un cuaderno, pronto descubriría cuál de todas calzaba mejor en ese pobre niñito._

_—Nada, simplemente me gusta estar en ese lugar. —Dijo Sasuke. Comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, esa mujer era una desconocida. ¿Por qué tenía que saber cosas de...?_

_La psicóloga infantil acomodó sus lentes.—¿Aquí tienes amigos, Sasuke? —El aludido rodó sus ojos, aburrido.—¿Te agradan tus compañeros? —Sasuke parecía saltarse las preguntas luego de unos segundos en silencio, la mujer optaba por continuar.—¿En qué quieres alistarte?_

_—Quiero ser un ninja que trabaje en solitario. —Le dijo el pequeño Uchiha brincando de su silla, hablar de aquello le apasionaba, sin dudas.—Si me asignan misiones con otras personas sólo me estorbarán. —Se explicó Sasuke como si la razón fuese obvia._

_—Ya veo..._

_Uchiha Sasuke, 8 años, complejo de superioridad. Indiferente a la mayoría de los sentimientos normales en un niño de tal edad, quizás pérdida permanente._

—Si tu murieras, hermano... —Esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, confiado en el efecto del líquido con el que humedeció un pañuelo para dejar inconsciente al Uchiha mayor.—Las cosas serían un poco más fácil pero...

Lamentablemente, sin Itachi Uchiha no tendría ni siquiera la posibilidad de ver a Sasori. Por mucho que le molestara tener al mayor vivo, el pelirrojo valía la pena por completo. A pesar de oírles, ver sus intercambios de cariño...

_El plan cambiaba._

* * *

**Lamento la demora, tenía escrito un capítulo pero luego me dije... "No, ése va más adelante D:" y todo fue un lío ksdjk**

**El capítulo es corto pero no todos serán así, no teman! Sentí que no tenía que forzarlo a más uwu**

**Bye ~~**


End file.
